My pack
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Josh siempre pensó que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿qué haría ahora sin él?


**Disclaimer: The Originals y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Todo había sido una imaginación, producto del terror que le inspiraba la idea de perderle, de perder a Aiden, Josh sabia cuan diferente era su vida y sin él jamás hubiese vuelto a ser la misma, no habría logrado ser feliz de nuevo, ni sentirse en casa, " en manada" como él le había dicho.

Josh sabía que se volvería loco si le perdía.

Por eso no pudo evitar pensar en que sucedería si Aiden era asesinado, era consciente del peligro que corría su novio, todo el asunto de estar a dos bandas…Josh sabía que no era sensato hacer cualquier cosa que pudiese enfadar a Klaus, ni tampoco estaba seguro de que si la manada se enteraba fuesen a llevarlo bien.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, nunca caminó junto a Davina, quien los acompañaba para despedirse de ellos, para encontrarse que en medio del callejón donde se habían citado había unas flores tiradas por el suelo y el cadáver de Aiden al que le habían arrancado el corazón.

Nunca tuvo que ir a su funeral, ni pasarse días apenado por su muerte.

Fue todo productos de sus miedos.

Aiden les esperaba en el callejón, con el ramo de flores en la mano que el entregó en el mismo instante que lo vio aparecer antes de darle un beso.

-Tenía miedo de que no fueses a venir -le dijo.

-Bueno, yo tenía miedo de venir y no encontrarte vivo -admitió él.

-Que poca confianza tienes en mi -bromeó Aiden.

-¿Seguro? -le preguntó Josh arqueando una ceja.

-Podemos decir que los ambos sois igual de idiotas -comentó Davina.

-Admite que nos vas a echar de menos -le dijo el vampiro.

-Os voy a echar mucho de menos, chicos -les dijo abrazándolos- pero sé qué vais a estar bien, al menos uno de los dos logra su final feliz.

-Ten fe en ti, Davina -le dijo su amigo- eres la bruja más poderosa que conozco, lograras traer de vuelta a Kol y entonces tu tendrás tu final feliz.

-Y podremos salir juntos -observó ella.

-Pero hasta entonces -le dijo Aiden- te llamaremos todos los días y te enviaremos fotos.

-¿Tenéis pensado donde vais a ir? -les preguntó ella.

-Quien sabe -comentó Josh- ahora que vamos a salir de Nueva Orleans y dejar de lado a Klaus y al resto de originales y a toda esa mierda y sus guerras…

-Desearía conocer a tu familia -le dijo su novio.

-Y yo -admitió el chico- pero eso no es posible.

-No pasa nada -les dijo Davina- no los necesitas, Josh.

-Ella tiene razón -le dijo Aiden- no necesitamos ni manada ni familia, en ambos casos nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Me dais cierta envidia -comentó la bruja.

-Puedes venirte cuando quieras -le dijo Josh.

-He de quedarme -le dijo ella- no puedo irme sin Kol, lo sabes, aquí esta su cuerpo y aquí es donde soy más fuerte.

-Te esperaremos -le aseguró Aiden.

La joven bruja los abrazó de nuevo, esta vez a modo de despedida, sabían que no era un adiós, que tarde o temprano volverían a encontrarse.

Con el tiempo, Nueva Orleans terminó siendo un recuerdo en sus vidas y todo lo sucedido allí fueron nada más que malos recuerdos y el miedo que Josh sintió al principio, cuando creía que Aiden no estaría nunca más a su lado fue algo que desapareció poco a poco, ese sentimiento fue substituido por la sensación de sentirse en casa y de ser feliz de nuevo.

Tenía razón, era su manada.

Tardaron un tiempo en encontrar un lugar donde vivir, tenía que ser un lugar neutral, donde un vampiro y un hombre lobo pudiesen vivir sin problemas o sin meterse en más peleas de razas.

Solo querían pasar desapercibidos y necesitaban el lugar adecuado para ello, a Aiden le gustaban los bosques y a Josh no le importaba vivir allí, él solo necesitaba poder alimentarse así que para él no era problema alguno complacerle.

Era curioso como el tiempo pasaba tan lento para él, casi ni se daba cuenta de ello pero lo rápido que pasaba para Aiden, cada día envejecía, cada día estaba más cerca de la muerte y eso si podía verlo.

¿Cómo se supone que podía vivir con ello?

A él le hubiese gustado encontrar a alguien a quien amar para siempre, poder envejecer a su lado, morir juntos.

Pero con el tiempo entendió que no podían perder ese valioso tiempo que tenían juntos preguntándose cuando acabaría todo.

Davina fue a verles unos meses después de terminar de instalarse en aquel piso, aun no había logrado resucitar a Kol pero seguía intentándolo, esa fue la única noticia que les trajo sobre su antigua vida ya que sabía que ellos no deseaban saber nada más.

Contaron anécdotas, rieron, guiaron a Davina por la ciudad, obligados por ella a ir a tiendas a mirar ropa, salieron a cenar fuera, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada malo, como si fuesen normales, como si no les diferenciase nada del resto.

Aquella noche, después de que la bruja volviese a Nueva Orleans tras varios días de visita, Josh reflexionó sobre lo afortunado que era pese a todo, él no habría esperado nunca que aquel viaje a Nueva Orleans fuese a cambiarlo tanto, de hecho, si contaba con que había muerto allí se podría decir que había cambiado totalmente, ya no era ni humano.

Pero el cambio más importante era que se sentía querido y aceptado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía una amiga que pese a la distancia estaba a su lado y que sabía que estaría siempre para lo que necesitase.

Y le tenía a él.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Aiden? -le preguntó- Creo que vuelvo a ser feliz, al menos como era antes de que mis padres me echasen de casa por ser gay.

No recibió respuesta alguna, lo cual no le extraño, era tarde y estaban en la cama, lo más seguro era que su novio hubiese caído rendido, para Josh las noches eran terriblemente largas al no poder hacer otra cosa que esperar a que llegase la mañana, casi nunca salía porque no le gustaba dejarlo solo, tan vulnerable sabiendo lo que por lo que acechaba cada vez que el sol se ponía, así que siempre acababa leyendo o viendo la tele.

Aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba quedarse a su lado en la cama, sin hacer nada más que pensar u observarle dormir.

Y eso es lo que hizo, se abrazó al hombre lobo, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho de este, queriendo sentir su corazón, era su modo de recordar la vida, algo que a él le habían arrebatado.

Pero en vez de sentir sus latidos, lo que sintió fue otra cosa.

Nada.

Asustado, se incorporó en la cama y se apartó del cuerpo de su novio para contemplar mejor que era lo que sucedía. Observó, totalmente pasmado que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, zarandeó a Aiden con estas esperando que solo fuese una broma y que se despertase pero eso no sucedió.

Entonces su mente volvió hacia atrás, hacia aquel día en que decidieron abandonar Nueva Orleans, él no estaba asustado por perderle, porque ya le había perdido.

* * *

-¿Josh?

La voz de Davina hubiese resultado anteriormente algo agradable pero ahora no era más que una molestia.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una visión? ¿Un sueño? ¿Los vampiros podían soñar?

Está furioso, pero no con la bruja, si no con el mundo, él no había pedido convertirse en vampiro, pero lo aceptó, él no había pedido a Aiden y sin embargo, agradeció el tenerle en su vida.

Y ahora ya no estaba.

No sabía que era peor el hecho de que no podía vengarse, de que no podía contárselo a su familia o de que nunca volvería a verlo. Se había preparado para perderlo eventualmente, pero no tan pronto.

Aunque había agradecido el gesto de Jackson y Hayley de dejarle asistir al funeral, sin duda eso había sido lo peor de todo, ver su cuerpo por última vez y darle un beso de despedida.

Sintió el cuerpo de la joven bruja a su lado, ni siquiera recordaba haberse sentado pero supuso que

-La vida es una mierda -le dijo- de hecho, odio mi vida.

-Josh…-le dijo ella- sé por lo que estas pasando, Tim…Kol, es duro, lo sé.

-Ojala pudiese vengarme -le él.

-No creo que es lo que Aiden quisiese -le comentó la bruja- él querría que fueses feliz.

-Sin él lo dudo mucho -murmuró el vampiro.

Davina intentó consolarlo durante toda la tarde, reconfortándolo con palabras e intentando llenarle la mente de buenos recuerdos, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era perder a quien amabas pero también sabía que se podía seguir adelante.

-Hubiese sido maravilloso que uno de nosotros hubiese tenido su final feliz -dijo Josh con amargura.

-Lo haremos -le aseguró ella- puede que ellos ya no estén a nuestro lado pero nunca los olvidaremos.

Josh sabía que en aquello la joven bruja tenía razón, sin lugar a dudas jamás olvidaría a Aiden, ni el breve tiempo que fueron felices y estuvieron juntos.

Nunca olvidaría al miembro más importante de su manada.

* * *

 **Tenia empezado este oneshot de Josh y Aiden desde que se cargaron al segundo pero por algun motivo, vagancia seguro, no le habia dado un final hasta ahora.**

 **Jo, es una lastima que Colin tuviese que irse de la serie me gustaba mucho Aiden y junto a Josh eran mi pareja predilecta, bueno en mi cabeza serán felices siempre (?)**

 **En fin, espero que os guste ~**


End file.
